rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:C.T. (Freelancer)
Recreation C.T. is the exact same as Season 9 C.T. Why are there two pages for C.T. WTF?!? this doesn't make any sense Because we don't know if they are the same or not. I think they are, but were doing this just in case. Also, sigh your post by typing ~~~~ please. Is there any reason that they wouldn't ''be the same? Is there evidence that any freelancer in the Season 9 flashbacks are the same? No. Does there need to be? NO! It's common sense! This is ridiculous! TemporalSpleen 07:54, August 2, 2011 (UTC) At the moment, it's just fan speculation whether the CT in Recreation is the real CT from Freelancer or someone who killed her and took her armour. I think there are arguments (from a fans perpective) on both sides although, it's not worth fighting for your life for it because no one knows 100% so the two pages for CT does work. Hopefully RoosterTeeth will reveal the truth, although probably not in Season 9 since the only way CT's body in the desert will be found again would be the next Season to follow on the events on Revelation. So it could be waiting a whole year to properly sort this out. --Raadec 08:33, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Well thanks Raadec for understanding. And calm down Spleen.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 10:03, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Really she just used the voice fliter just like Tex and South I don't understand why you think the Project Freelancer flashbacks have different versions of characters then Recollections. Epsilon-Church has change the blood gulch characters by trying to relive his memories, but the freelancer storyline is untouched by epsilon, so is therefore as real as The Blood Gulch Chronicles and Recollections. Therefore Season 9 freelancers are the exact same characters as Recollection freelancers. --Bron Hañda 02:53, September 6, 2011 (UTC) What? This isn't about the C.T. in Season 9 being an Epsilon-Double. But that the C.T. in Recreation and the C.T. in Revelation are two different people in the real world story. :With your guys' thinking, nothing can be canon unless Burnie denies ever crazy theory. How do we know that The Meta is actualy Agent Maine? Maybe Agent Utah took Maine's armor to fool everyone into thinking Maine was the culprit. If this theory can't be disproven, should we make it non-canon for the Meta to be agent Maine? The same C.T. from Season 9, clearly used a voice modifier in Recreation like Tex and South. Don't try to turn this into some crazy theory. --Bron Hañda 03:35, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- I agree she could have used the voice filter, but it's still entirely possible that they're two different people (IE somebody impersonating her in Revelation.) It's not worth getting bent out of shape about it though, but it might be a good idea to put a link in the original CT's page to the new Season 9 character page. 11:03 AM AV42 August 2, 2011 (EST) Good point. We do have the Template for that.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 16:43, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Also, I think that C.T. (Season 9) be linked under Conneticuit on the Project Freelancer page. Given the nickname "Connie". - AV42 7:29 PM, August 3, 2011 I agree.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:16, August 4, 2011 (UTC) P.s Bron the Director called Meta Maine along with Washington watch the last episodes Enycoloc 00:16, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Connecticut This video confirms that C.T is in fact Agent Connecticut, Burnie Burns says so in the last two minutes. I know this was pretty much known but now we have direct confirmation-- 15:03, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Well then. With official confirmation we can finally merge the two pages. YAY!Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 20:47, August 30, 2011 (UTC) No. That doesn't mean that you can merge the pages. He didn't say anything about the two being the same. Just that C.T. stood for Connecticut. --WhellerNG 03:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Ah, Guess I didn't hear that as well as I thuoght.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 10:02, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Since the Director called her Connecticut, can we now link "Connecticut" with C.T.? --Bron Hañda 19:06, November 1, 2011 (UTC) If you mean, C.T. (Season 9) then why not? Oo7nightfire 21:05, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Of course we can.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:57, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for bringing up an old topic, but, I don't agree with Wheller's speculation that they're different. Here are my reasons: #She most likely used the voice changer that Tex and South used. #Similar to South, she probably was using someone elses voice. My guess is that she is using Walter Henderson's voice. To back up my theory, I have concluded that this had been Walter's fate after his appearance in Reconstruction Chapter 1, the fact that he was excecuted by C.T. and that she used his voice when she was sent to investigate the artifact. And then I assume this was the rank that the Blood Gulch guys didn't know about was "Freelancer", with her assuming that they had not been affiliated with Project: Freelancer previously. And, then she would be unaware of Freelancer's going under, and continued to search for the artifact. To support her still working for freelancer at this time would be the fact that the soldiers she was with looked strikingly similar to those at the Prison Washington was stationed at, meaning the former soldiers of Freelancer were transferred and started to work for the UNSC. Now, this is just how I look at it. You can agree or disagree, but all I know is that Wheller's speculation that they're different is more speculation then my theory, at least it is in my opinion. Which is what this whol paragraph is, my opinion. So, I could really care less if you guys disagree. Anyways, that's my reasoning, that's all. I agree Jman. But both are speculation. But I agree with yours. Its very well thought out and thinking about it I can hear a similarity in Walter's voice and C.T.'s. However. Its not up to me its up to Wheller. And he says they stay different. Sorry. :( Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:52, November 2, 2011 (UTC) This page is just speculation In it's self its speculation because it's never had any proof to back it up besides a fan guess and is anyone on this wiki even think there different so they should be put together because it's a fan guess. sorry I've been gone stupid school. King692 The reason the two C.T.'s have different pages is because they are presented as different characters AND because there are many things showing the two as different. One Wash saw only the helmet. Not even the full armor. 2 They share different armor. 3 different color scheme. 4 Different voice, although this could be easily resolved as the Voice Modefier. 4 different manerisms. Its just as much speculation to assume they're the same than they are different. As they are presented to be different originally thats how it'll be kept. If you can provide 100% confirmation they are the same. Present it to Wheller or I and the changes will be made.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:36, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Burnie confirmed on the Recreation commentary that he'd make a back story featuring C.T. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 03:46, November 7, 2011 (UTC) But how do we know this is it?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:02, November 7, 2011 (UTC) This page is like saying Maine and meta are different because we only saw his helmet and he never talked so mabye there different huh King692 No because Rooster Teeth has directly confirmed them to be the same. And they are presented as the same character since day 1.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:01, November 7, 2011 (UTC) More Evidence Well, in the most recent episode, we see CT talking to one of the Insurecctionests, thus linking her to the CT in Recreation. I think that pretty much CONFIRMS that Agent Conneticut is in fact C.T from Recreation. Kissass Simmons 03:59, November 8, 2011 (UTC) No because its not confirmed who C.T. is working with in Recreation.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:10, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I have to agree with Kissass Simmons, this should be direct proof. Now, there is definitely more evidence that they're the same. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness'']] 04:33, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Again though how do we know C.T. was working with Insurrectionists in Recreation.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:57, November 8, 2011 (UTC) This only proves that C.T. was affiliated with the Insurrection. --Oo7nightfire 12:08, November 8, 2011 (UTC)